Should've Said No
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?
1. Should've Said No

**Should've Said No**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Bella is 17 years old, almost 18 (15 days), has a boyfriend named Nick Hamlin. She is a star, singing star, of Country. Her best friends, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, are always there for her. She has been traveling the world on her 6th month tour and is now back home in Forks, Washington. Bella is sitting on her bed in her room thinking of Edward. She is head over heels in love with him. She doesn't want him to know. Nick is just her show puppy that her producers wanted her to go out and have. She doesn't even know anything about him besides his name. Even though they were just going out for publicity, it hurt her when Nick had sex with one of her fans. She broke it off with him after that.

Someone knocked on her door. She jumped out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and Edward walked into the room. She smiled. "Hey, Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy your back, Bells!" He grabbed her into a big hug and lifted her up in the air. She giggled uncontrollably and hugged back. He chuckled. "So, Bells, how is life on the road?" Bells, she hasn't been called that in a while, she blushed at her nickname. Only Edward and her dad, Charlie, call her that. Emmett and Jasper just call her Bell. The girls only call her Bella.

"Long and boring," she sighed. "All I do is sit on a bus practicing my vocals till the next show." She looked at him. "But it does give me time to write new songs. I'm working on one right now. Want to here it?" She smiled, waiting for an answer, hoping it's a yes.

"Sure, Bells." He smiled. She looked for her sheet music with the song on it. She hasn't really figured out all the words but she did get the back round music to it.

"Ok, just go easy on me. It's not really that good." She popped in the CD and pressed play. She waited a couple beats and looked at the paper, singing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
the smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd

_Get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me._

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
to say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
we could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes.

That was all she had, Edward even saw that, but he kept listening to see what she would do. She just decided she was going to try to finish the song. She closed her eyes.

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd _

_Get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.._

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

She smiled as she opened her eyes to see bright green eyes looking at her. She blushed, she does this so often. Edward was smiling.

"What are you talking about that it wasn't good? That was awesome." Edward said with enthusiasm. She smiled at him.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"No, I know so." He laughed and she did to. Then she grabbed him into a spontaneous hug. He hugged back. I pulled away and blushed. He laughed again. I playfully hit him in his shoulder. "I have to go. Carlisle guilted me into hiking with him today, since Emmett bailed on him." Carlisle is Edward's dad. Carlisle is amazing and so sweet and nice. His wife Esme was even sweeter. She welcomed Bella into her home the first day they met her with open arms and a plate of cookies.

"Alright but have fun. Don't be like me and hurt yourself." She smiled as she dissed herself. Edward laughed.

"I'll try. Nice seeing you again, Bells." He gave her one last hug and left. She watched him leave. The door closed, she sighed and wrote down the rest of her song.


	2. Classes

**Should've Said No**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Bella woke up with a jolt and looked around. Her music book was opened and her pen stuck in it. She fell asleep finishing her lyrics to _Should've Said No_. She smiled and got up. She went to her stereo and turned it on. _You're Love Is My Drug_ started playing and she danced around her room getting ready. She danced into her walk in closet. Bella hates shopping and when she has too much clothes, but Alice bought all of her clothes so she can't say no to her, and also because she's a star she can't walk on stage in the same outfit she wore before. She danced as she grabbed her shirt. It was just a white short sleeved shirt. She threw off her pink shirt she was wearing and put her shirt on. Then she danced over to her dresser in the closet and grabbed a black vest that stopped at her waist line. She put that on. She started singing to the song and danced wildly around her closet at the chorus. After the chorus was over she grabbed her favorite black skirt and threw off her pink plaid shorts. She then grabbed her big black Goth boots that stopped just below her knees. The song was over after that and she laughed. Then _Blah Blah Blah_ came on. She danced over to her jewelry box. She grabbed her black bangles and her black pearls. She felt black today. Then she danced to her make-up table. This was a white desk with a big mirror on it that has lights all around the mirror. She had a nice clear white swivel chair that she sat in. It had six circles that are cut out of it. Next to her mirror is a smaller mirror. All of her make up is in her drawers. She opened the middle left drawer and pulled out her black eye liner and mascara. She put them very lightly on. She then grabbed her Cherry lip-gloss and put it on. She rubbed her lips together and looked at her self in the mirror. She then smiled she thought she looked pretty, hopefully pretty enough for Edward. She grabbed her white purse and walked out of her room. She closed her door. Her door was brown and it had white letters on it saying 'Bella' and below that is her first framed certificate award for her singing. She stood in front of her door and sighed then walked down the stairs to the kitchen to Charlie.

Charlie looked up at her entrance and smiled. He was eating cereal. Only thing he can make. She smiled and sat down next to him on the kitchen table.

"Hey, kido, ready for school?" Charlie asked her.

"No, I really don't want to go to school. I haven't been to a public school since Elementary School." She sighed. She doesn't want everyone swarming her and asking for autographs. That would get old fast. Everyone saying: 'Look! It's Bella Swan!' She shivered at the thought. "Well, dad, I have to go. See you tonight!" She ran out the door. She got to her 2010 Silver Camaro. She grabbed her keys out of her purse and got into the car. She then grabbed her sunglasses even though there wasn't any sun, she just didn't want to get spotted driving. She drove her way to Forks High School.

When she got there she spotted Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper waiting for her. She parked her car next to the group and got out. When she stepped out of the car everyone turned to look. Alice ran up to Bella and hugged her. So did Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie was last. Edward put his arms around her shoulders and walked with her into the school. As soon as she stepped inside she took off her sunglasses and put them in her purse. Edward walked with her into the office to get her schedule.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm here for –" She was cut off by the receptionist.

"I know what you're here for, dear." The receptionist smiled kindly to Bella and handed Bella her schedule. Bella looked over it.

_1 - English  
2 - Government  
3 - Trig.  
4 - Spanish  
5 - Lunch  
6 - Biology II  
7 – PE_

Edward looked over at her schedule. "Well, we have 5th and 6th hour together." He smiled at her when she looked up at him. She smiled back and blushed.  
"Awe, aren't you to lovebirds adorable." The lady said and Edward dropped his arm and looked away blushing. Bella blushed deep red and looked at the ground. Edward and Bella walked to her class in silence. Bella walked into English.

In English Bella met a kid named Eric Crowley. He was a geek and had zits on his face but he was a nice kid. She also met Angela Weber. She was very shy and pretty. Angela was a smart girl and didn't really like to talk. Bella liked that about her. She finally found someone who doesn't ramble on about her. When she met Jessica Stanley in Government she just talked and talked and talked about how she loved Bella and her songs. Bella finally had to tune her out. Jessica wanted Bella to be her best friend but Bella said 'sorry I have plenty of those' which then Jessica called her a bitch and a whore. Bella frowned and walked away.

She met Mike Newton after that. He was nice and really cute. Bella like him, and she could tell Mike liked her, but just because she was a star. That bugs her. It turned out her and Mike have a lot of classes together. English, Biology II, and PE.


	3. I Heart Question Mark

**Should've Said No**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Lunch came by fast. Bella left her Spanish class room wanting to see Edward again. She was asked to sign a totally of 100 autographs today including all of her teachers. She thought it was creepy. Mike walked up to her as she entered the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bella, want to sit with me at lunch?" Mike asked her. She looked over at Edward's table. He looked hostile.

"Um, sorry Mike, but I'm going to sit with my besties." She smiled apologetically. She got her lunch and sat down next to Edward. They were in the middle of a conversation about UFO's or something. Bella grabbed her lemonade and sipped it. Alice turned to her.

"Bella, guess what?" She whispered, apparently it wasn't meant for anyone else but her and Bella.

"What?" Bella asked curiously. Picking up her apple and taking a bite of it.

"We're going…..SHOPPING!" She yelled. Bella groaned and many people looked over at Alice. The guys stopped their conversation and stared at her, startled. She looked apologetically at them. Then someone screamed: "BELLA YOU SHOULD SING US A SONG!" She blushed and then the cafeteria started chanting "Bella. Bella. Bella."

"Okay, okay, okay. One song!" She said back to them. They cheered. A guy handed her a microphone. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were cheering the loudest. She got up on the table she was eating at and told a guy to put on I heart Question Mark. He did.

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated,  
But just look what I created,  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do... yeah,_

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

And when you're home all alone at night,  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I,  
There's no you and I, and I know  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Realize that we won't make up,  
It didn't go the way you planned.  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

Written on the back of my hand!  
An "I Heart ?", yeah.  
Written on the back of my hand...

Everyone clapped as she ended her song. She climbed off the table and sat down. Alice nudged her shoulder. Edward gave Bella a shoulder hug and went back to eating his food. To Bella, Edward looked distracted. Wish she'd know the real reason…..


	4. Biology With Edward

**Should've Said No**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Edward walked with Bella to Biology II. Edward walked up with her to the teacher Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Banner, this is Bella Swan, the new kid/star." Edward said. Mr. Banner looked up and smiled. He messed with some papers on his desk.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he held up a paper. "Isabella Swan, you will have to sit next to Edward, it's the only available seat." Edward smiled down at her. She smiled back up. Edward walked over to the middle table in the last row on the left. He went into the seat by the window leaving me with the seat by the isle. She sat down next to him and put my books on the table. Mr. Banner started talking. He was talking about something she already learned so she grabbed her notebook and started doodling.

She drew a heart, music note, peace sign and a fancy E but it was scribbled so it looked like a B. She felt breath on my neck. She jerked upward. She heard a light chuckle. She looked over at Edward and he was looking at her. He was smiling her favorite smile, the lob-sided smile. Bella melted on the inside but it's a good thing that she's great at hiding my emotions. She blushed and looked down. He reached over and grabbed her doodles. What if he sees her E? He smiled. She saw that and began wondering why. As Edward looked at the doodles, the teacher called on him to answer his question Bella didn't hear.

"Photosynthesis," Edward stated. It was like he listened. He set down her doodles and looked up and the teacher, who was looking rather mad. She grabbed my doodles back from Edward. She closed them up and put them under her books. She could feel his eyes on her while she was doing this.

After class Edward walked Bella to her gym class. Bella has never been good at gym, she was too clumsy. She was surprised with her self that she doesn't fall down on stage when she dances. Bella walked into gym class and went to change into the clothes Coach Clapp gave to her. When she walked out Mike came up to her.

"Bella! Want to be my partner for badminton?" He seemed eager. She thought it was just because she was a star. She walked with him to the side of the court they were on. It was two against two. Bella stayed in the back while Mike went into the front. They were against Emmett and Jasper. Not good at all. Emmett hit really hard and Jasper liked to laugh at her. Of course Emmett hits the birdie over the net at Bella. She was watching it getting ready to hit it, but as she moved the racket back and swung it forward it hit Mike in the shoulder instead of the birdie. She started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh, Mike, I'm so sorry!" Bella started saying over and over. Jasper was in rolling on the floor laughing and Emmett was laughing even harder and pointing at Mike. Mike then started laughing. Bella was really embarrassed. After a while they went back to playing a Bella let Mike do all the work. She stood at the end line with the racket behind her back as she kicked her legs to the side and watched bored. Mike managed to hit Emmett in the face when Bella distracted him. Everyone laughed. That was her only weapon, distraction, but they still lost eight to fifteen.

After the game, Bella changed to her regular clothes she was wearing that day and walked out to the parking lot, to her car. She noticed Edward leaning against his Volvo, he smiled at her and she smiled back, but kept on walking. She drove home to her house. It was big for a small town house, mostly because of the money she made and gave to Charlie considering he was her dad and he needed it. Since her mother died Bella always made sure Charlie was well taken care of so she always gave him lots of money. Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks, Washington and is always working. He did that because he was alone most of the time, with Renee, his wife and Bella's mom, dead and Bella on tour, he had to keep himself busy. Bella went to the fridge to get something to eat. Charlie wasn't one of the greatest cooks in the world either so the only leftovers Bella found in the house was take out pizza.

Bella stopped looking figuring it's hopeless, because she doesn't like pizza. She went to the pantry and grabbed her Special K bars that she recently bought for herself. She then went up stair to her room and out her boots in the closet, then flopped onto her bed, lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, and grabbed her green laptop and turned it on. She went to her MSN site and logged in. She realized Alice was on and clicked her name to chat with her.

_BellaRocks! Logged on_

_LovesToShop Logged on_

_BellaRocks!: Hey Alice!_

_LovesToShop: OMG Hey Bella! _

_BellaRocks!: Hows it goin'?_

_LovesToShop: GREAT! YOU'RE GOING TO COME OVER RITE THIS MIN. TO GO SHOPPING! :) :) :) :) _

Leave it to Alice to make Bella go shopping. Bella groaned and flopped her head down on the bed. With a sigh, she got up and drove to the Cullen's house.


	5. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Should've Said No**

**By: Alexis Ostrum**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since 4th grade. They both love each other but the other doesn't know it. Edward has denial problems so he doesn't believe he loves Bella that way. What will happen when he realizes it?

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You:**

Bella drove up to the Cullen's house and got out of her car. When she got up to the door and knocked, Edward answered. She smiled hugely. Well who could blame her Edward was extraordinarily handsome, gorgeous, however you prefer it. He smiled down at her.

"Bellsie!" He grabbed her in a tight hug. She laughed and hugged back until he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Edward….can't…..breathe…" He set her down and laughed. She never did really call him anything other than Edward and E. He respected the way she didn't call him Eddie or Ed because he hated that. She smiled and patted his arm. "Where is your crazy shopping obsessed sister?" I asked.

"In her room, I believe, with Rose, the other crazed shopping obsessed sister I have." He laughed and pointed over his shoulder as he said this not looking away from Bella. She blushed.

"Thanks." She walked past him and walked up the stairs to Allie's room. Bella knocked on the door and she heard a soft 'come in' so Bella walked it. Alice and Rose were organizing and cleaning Allie's closet.

Alice came out of the closet and saw Bella. "Hey, Bella." She walked back in then walked back out with Rose. "So now let's go shopping." She said as she finished helping Rose clean Alice's closet. She linked arms with them and they giggled all the way to the front door leaving Jasper, Emmett and Edward looking at them weirdly.

Alice drove us to the mall in her yellow Porsche and she immediately started dragging her into every single store. It was pure torture. She had to try on like three hundred different clothes. She was in agony.

Alice decided to get her clothes that Edward would die for. Bella may not tell anyone that she loves Edward, but EVERYONE knew because she wears her heart on her sleeve. Everyone may know that Bella loves Edward, besides Edward himself. He is just so freaking blind sometimes it just scares Bella.

Bella, Alice and Rose went o the food court to get some McDonald's. Bella ordered a Big Mac, because she loves to eat. Rosalie got a salad, because she decided that she was going on a diet to the protests of Alice and Bella. Alice got a happy meal, just because she can. They are all sitting on a table outside the stand eating.

"So, Bella, just admit it." Alice said starting off the conversation, then taking a bite out of her chicken nugget after dipping it in barbeque sauce.

"Admit what?" But Bella's mouth was full so it came out like, "A bit but?" Both Rose and Alice laughed at her.

"I don't understand how much you can act like a guy, Bella, seriously doesn't it bother you?" Rose asked, but she always asked something like that anyway because she was always curious to why Bella talked with her mouth full enjoyed getting dirty and hated shopping. Bella isn't a normal girl, more like a boy in a girl's body, with girl emotions and what not.

"Rose, it doesn't bother me and you should really come out with your car passion. Emmett loves a girl who knows cars." Bella wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a drink of her soda, happily enjoying the fact Alice hasn't brought up what to admit yet. Rose smiled and pushed some lettuce around on her plate with her fork. Alice looked back at Bella.

"Admit it." She just stated.

"Admit what?" Bella said picking up her Big Mac. Alice set down her chicken and rested her chin on her hand and smirked.

"You are in love with my brother." Rose now looked at her as Alice said this knowing full well that Alice is right, but Bella just doesn't want to admit it.

"Am not," Bella lied.

"Are to," They both said.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Am not." They tried to get her to admit it this way.

"Are to, damn it!" Bella was caught. "Fine, alright? I am in love with your brother so sue me." She took a bit of her Big Mac again. After she finished chewing she spoke again. "You know the song I wrote _I'm Only Me When I'm with You_?" They nodded and she continued. "Well, I'm sure you know, but I wrote it about Edward."

"We know, I listened to the lyrics and they made perfect sense when I thought of you and Edward through it." Rose said and smiled. Bella chuckled softly.

"Oh! I just had the most amazing idea ever!" Alice said and started bouncing. They looked at her in anticipation. "We're going to have, Bella dress up in the cutest outfit we bought her here and then we're going to sing Karaoke with the boys and Bella will be able to sing the song for Edward!" Bella thought, Alice is a pure Genius. Bella smiled grimly.

"Alice, that's a wonderful idea!" Bella said hugging her.

"The most amazing idea, yet!" Rose said joining the hug. After that they finished eating and grabbed their tons of bags and put them in Alice's trunk. It's a good thing the car has nice trunk space. Alice likes to shop till she falls on the ground and can't move anymore. She can't really use the word drop since, knowing Alice; she will just pick herself back up and start shopping again. They headed home and the boys helped them carry the clothes to Alice's room. Alice them pushed the out of her room to get Bella ready. She told them to go play Karaoke and they will be down in a minute.

Alice went through all the bags and finally came across an outfit, with Rose's approval, that would be perfect for Bella to wear. As they did this Bella pre-occupied herself with spinning around on Allie's swivel chair she has next to her desk. Alice pulled Bella off the chair and showed her the outfit. It was a blue, which Edward commented that looked great on her skin, scoop neck tee with a white halter waist coat, ripped denim shorts, blue flip-flops and Avana's Fine CZ Red Carpet Inspired Bracelet. She smiled and put on the outfit. When she walked out Rose and Alice were smiling and giving her thumbs up. They, of course, then had to drag her to Allie's makeup station to lightly put on some make up. Just eyeliner and some sparkles. They lightly curled her hair to make it wavier then it already was. They put on a nice small white headband that has a little white bow on the side of it. She looked adorable.

They went down stairs and sat on the couch as Emmett was singing. As soon as they knew what song it was they all busted out laughing.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

By the end of the song they were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. Emmett glared at them.

"I'd like to see you guys do better." He challenged totally forgetting that one of them is a professional singer. Bella finally stopped laughing enough to sing her song she's been wanted to sing to Edward.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
__In a field behind your yard;  
__You and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing,  
__Just listen to the crickets sing.  
__Everything I need is right here by my side.  
__  
And I know everything about you,__  
I don't wanna live without you.  
__  
I'm only up when you're not down,  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
__It's like no matter what I do.  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time,  
__The other half I'm only trying to let __you know,  
__That what I feel is true.  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
__  
Just a small town boy and girl,  
__Livin' in the crazy world,  
__Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
__And I don't try to hide my tears,  
__My secrets or my deepest fears;  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
__  
And you know everything about me,  
__You say that you can't live without me.  
__  
I'm only up when you're not down,  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
__It's like no matter what I do.  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time,  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know,  
__That what I feel is true.  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
__  
When I'm with anybody else,  
__It's so hard to be myself.  
__And only you can say:  
__  
That I'm only up when you're not down,  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
__It's like no matter what I do.  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time,  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know,  
__That what I feel is true.  
__And I'm only me,  
__Who I wanna be,  
__Well I'm only me when I'm with you.  
__With you  
__Uh-uh  
__  
Yeah!_

Bella put the mic down. Emmett broke the silence.

"No fair, you can't use one of your songs, that's cheating." He huffed and crossed his arms and pouted. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**~Alexis!**


	6. Invisible

**I changed this chapter because I didn't like the other one and I believe this one is a lot better so here:**

**Disclaimer: I own everything as of never. I own nothing. But me would love to own Jacob! :)**

**Invisible**

Bella slipped out of the house that night to watch the stars in the sky, they were so beautiful out tonight glising in the sky. She laid down on the grass and stared at them. She started daydreaming about how it was like when she was littler and how Edward would always come outside with her and they would just look at the stars. She felt some of the grass move on her back as Edward laid next to her. The lamp that was just a few feet away and Bella still could see every detail in his face.

"Hey, Edward." Bella said and smiled.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled at me, and his eyes lit up. His smile always would draw her in. It was the most amazing crooked smile she's ever seen. The front door of his neighbors house. Sarah. She was one of the must beautiful girls Bella has known. Edward had a crush on Sarah for a while now, but the sad part is she doesn't even know he exsists. It hurts Bella to see him hurt like that, and to have a crush on someone that's not her. But he's her best friend so she just shuts up and doesn't say a thing about it only to comfort him and tell him that she will come around even though she knows she won't.

Sarah had a nice dirty blonde hair color, she put some black lowlights in it to make her hair color stand out more. Her eyes had a black rim around it and green with orangish specks in the middle of her eyes. It was so pretty. She goes to privet school, and speeks perfect french. Bella wishes she could be her. Bella just wanted to scream to Edward, "_She don't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to. You just see right through me, but if you only knew me think of what we could be!"_ But he is everything to her so she won't.

Bella looked over to Edward to find him staring at her. His eyes following her every movement. Bella wishes he would just get over his stupid puppy dog crush, but she knows it's just a crush and it will be over soon enough. Bella got up and walked away, leaving Edward staring at his crush and him not even realizing she left. She went up to her room and started working on a song that she has been for a few days now. Alice and Rose came in.

"Hey! We saw you and Edward outside just know, but then you left and he was staring... it was weird." Alice said happily at the beginning and confused and weirded out by the end.

"Ooh! Whatcha working on, Bella?" Rose said as she noticed Bella writing in her book and playing the guitar. Bella smiled.

"A song, wanna hear it?" Bella asked. They nodded and sat down on the bed.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible

Yeah, Oh

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light  
Know matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light  
Ah, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize_

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible

_Ah, oh.  
Yeah._

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

Bella played the last note and opened her eyes, she closed them when she started the song. When she opened them she noticed the extra body in the room...

* * *

**Yay! My first Cliffy! I'm so happy! Sorry but to have a cliffy I couldn't write all that much. Teehee! :) Alexis**


	7. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, and I'm glad you guys held with me, but I was very busy with my life and stuff... So here you go with Teardrops on My Guitar:**

* * *

Last time on Should've Said No: _Bella played the last note and opened her eyes, she closed th__em when she started the song. When she opened them she noticed the extra body in the room..._

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

Edward. Crap, he just heard her spill her heart about how she felt about Sarah and him into this song and he was standing right there. How long was he there for? She don't know, she was singing with her eyes closed, dim-wit.

"Who was that song for?" Edward asked before she could say anything. She looked at him.

"Someone." Thank you captian obvious, she thought. He laughed. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and looked at Bella, then at Edward. Then they ran out of the room. Slamming the door shut on the way out.

"That's not what I meant." He continued, "I heard the whole song, I can tell when a guy isn't treating you right and I want to hurt him, so who is he so I can teach him a lesson." He finished, pounding his fist into his hand. She laughed this time, yeah hurt yourself, she thought and fell backward on her bed laughing. "What? I'm serious!" He said with the funniest expression on his face. She laughed harder. Edward sighed and gave up. "Okay, change of subject, I like this really pretty girl at our school, and to make matters easier she like me back!" Bella stopped laughing when he said 'pretty girl' knowing it's not her. He goes on to explain everything about her, what she does, and etc. He looked at her, Bella faked a smile so he wouldn't see, that she wants and need him. She keeps thinking that the girl he talks about is beautiful. She has everything Bella had to live without. Edward continues talking about her and Bella just is going through stuff in her head fighting the urge to break down and cry.

"Hold up, Edward. I have to go, can you tell me about this later. Charlie is waiting for me to cook for him." She explained. They hugged good-bye and she drove home thinking about all this. She walked in the front door with so much stuff on her mind she tripped over her dad's shoes landing on her face, her hands catching her fall though. "Oof." Was all that excaped her mouth. Hearing the crash her dad came.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie said, running to help her up. Bella stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry about the shoes," Charlie explained. "I wasn't expecting you home for a while yet." Okay so she lied to get away from Edward babbling about some girl, sue her. She smiled at her dad.

"It's okay, I just wanted to get a head start on the steak for tonight." At the mention of steak Charlie smiled and let go of her arms and moved his shoes.

"Have fun and let me know if you want help on anything." He said, she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll let you know if I want the kitchen burned down." They laughed and Charlie went back into the living room to watch the Seatle Seahawks play Arizona Cardinals. Bella made her way to the kitchen and went to the freezer to get out the steaks. She started thinking about all the stuff Edward was telling her about that girl he likes. She ran up stair and grabbed her notebook and went back down stairs. She put her notebook by the sink and got working on the mashed potatoes. She grabbed two potatoes and started boiling them.

Once in the pot she started working on the song she was thinking of. The beeper went off. She put her pen down and finished the mashed potatoes and then threw the steaks into the oven. She then went back to her work. Once the cooking was done she and Charlie ate.

"So, when do you go back on tour?" Charlie asked breaking the silence. Bella looked at him, she was just about to put a peice of steak into her mouth. She set the fork down.

"Um, in two months." She answered then ate her steak. He just nodded and they went back to eating in silence. After dinner, Bella did the dishes and cleaned up. When she was done with that she went upstairs to her room and grabbed her guitar putting a melody to the song she just wrote. It took her about 2 hours to get the rythem totally down. She squealed when she figured it out and called Alice.

"Allie! I finished another song! Do you know how Edward is always talking about that one girl, what's her face?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Alice answered.

"Well I wrote a song about that. But I changed his name."

"OMG! SING!" Alice demanded.

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he wont see  
That I want and I need him  
Everything that we should be  
I bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I had to live without  
Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so inlove  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all i think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star  
He's the song in the car I keep singin'  
Don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe  
And there he goes so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in the beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star  
He's the song in the car I keep singin'  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the lights  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singin'  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taking up, but there's never enough  
'Cause he's all I need to fall into

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he wont see

She finished and set the guitar down and picked up the phone again. "So.. What do you think?"

"OMG Bella that was amazing! So sad and pretty at the same time. Man Edward needs to know what he's missin' out on." Alice said frustrated at her brother. Bella laughed. "I gotta go Bella, sorry." She hung up. Bella then went to bed.

* * *

So what do you think? I think this is my most detailed chapter. I'm trying to get more and more better at my writing. I need to know if I'm being sucessful. Let me know please.

~Alexis


	8. Better Than Revenge

Better Than Revenge.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been working on another story that's going to take a while, because I'm writing about Edward being the Ghost Rider and Bella being the girl he falls in love with. Based on the movie Ghost Rider... **

**I hope this chapter is good, I've wrote the first part awhile ago, but I couldn't figure out how to put the song into it, so I hope this works. I had it at first that she was explaining it to Alice using the lyrics as words but then changed to this in the last minute, so I hope it's not too bad. **

**Let me know please if I'm doing a bad or good job at this, I need to know.**

* * *

Bella arrived at the Cullen's house later the next day after school. Edward was going to introduce them all to his new girlfriend. Bella shuddered at the thought. _Why can't he just see?_ Bella wondered continuously. She and Alice where in Alice's room playing Bella Barbie. Alice dressed Bella in dark jean shorts with holes, a black spaghetti strap tank top with blue, yellow, and red heart all over it and little red bows at the base of the straps. She wore a little white lace halter that stopped mid-waist. Alice applied yellow nail polish and pink lip gloss and eye shadow. Her shoes where pink 3 inches all the way around flip-flops. Bella's hair was, instead of its wavy form, straight. She looked…hot. Well, she had to if she was going to scare away his newly found girlfriend.

Bella and Alice went down stairs and waited in the living room with the family waiting for Edward. When he and the chick came threw the door, Bella almost had a coronary.

It was the same girl that stole him from her in summer.

He swore he wouldn't tell anyone about her.

She was the same girl that was out to get Bella; the same girl who is Bella's worst Enemy.

Tanya.

As soon as Tanya saw Bella she smirked. Bella knew that smirk it was the: _I win, you lose_ smirk. Bella's insides lurched and she ran off.

Edward didn't come after her like she hoped. Alice did. Bella slid to the ground against the wall in the kitchen.

"Bella," Alice said sliding down next to her. "What happened?"

"That was Tanya." Was the only thing Bella said, making Alice confused. Alice has never met Tanya, because they don't go to the same school and she's never heard of her before.

"Explain please?" Alice asked. Bella took a deep breath.

"She's my worst enemy. Did you see her when she looked at me?" She explained. Alice looked like she was remembering something. Her face changed to remembrance.

"I'll be right back." And with that Alice left. Bella didn't see where see went, but she was thinking she went to the living room to beat up Tanya. Bella didn't bother to come after her she just wanted to stay curled up in her little ball and cry on the kitchen floor. She didn't hear anyone approach her so she was startled when strong arms came around her. She lifted her head from where it was rested against her arms that were wrapped around her legs. She was still crying, but she started cry even harder when she saw who it was.

Edward.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Mad and still sad she turned her head away from him and looked the other way.

"Bella, why won't you look at me?" When she didn't answer or look his way he sighed. "Okay, um, why are you crying?" Then she looked at him with knowing eyes. _He is so blind_, she thought. She laughed at him and looked at her knees.

"Just go back to Tanya." She put as much venom in her voice as she could, but she was talking to Edward so she can't get mad at him very much, as there was little venom in her words. "You'll understand someday," She said. "Hopefully," She added.

"Is this about Tanya?" He said. "What is it with you two?" _My god, he really is blind._ Bella thought.

"Oh my god, you've got to be pulling my leg!" She chuckled. "We've been enemies since the first grade when she shoved her pudding on my head, because I tripped and a little speck of juice on her dress."

"Well, you guys should get over it, because I'm not going to let her or you tell me who I should date or hang out with." Edward smiled, like he knew Bella would accept this, like she did to everything he said. Bella wasn't going to accept it, though.

"Edward, why can't you see that no matter what you say, _she_," she sneered her name, "isn't going to listen to you. _She_ is going to not make you choose, _she's_ going to pull you away, take all your free time, all your time." More tears strolled down Bella's cheeks. Edwards smile went away, his arms dropped from around her and he ran his hands through his hair.

"You don't understand!" He yelled and Bella flinched. "She's not like that! I bet she will be more than willing to get over what ever you guys did." He never yelled at Bella, he was changing already. She cried even harder.

"No, Edward, you don't know her, she never will." And with that Bella got up and left him sitting there, she went to her room and shut the door.

She put her hands to her eyes and cried a little more just standing there. After a little while Bella recollected herself and with a smirk on her face she called Alice.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked.

"I need your help; Tanya underestimated just who she was stealing from. I know what I'm singing for the Talent Show, I need an outfit and hairstyle, and we have 5 days." And with that she ended the call, Bella knew Alice would agree.

Bella picked up her guitar, hit her drum rhythm she was working on and her bass rhythm. She started playing and they lyrics she was making up on the spot just flowed with it.

_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Bella now was rocking out, she jumped on her bed bouncing up and down belting her heart out into this song.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

After she said/strummed the last note/chord, she giggled for the first time today and jumped and landed on her bed, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down what she just said. Her managers are going to love her when she got back on the road, with this home town experience and all the songs it's getting her. There going to number one hits soon enough.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Amateur? Mediocour (can't spell to save my life)? **

**Please let me know...**

**~Alexis**


End file.
